


Of Christmas Trees And Cute Husbands

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: Kurt promised his husband he would get to choose the Christmas tree this year. Just what did he get himself into?





	Of Christmas Trees And Cute Husbands

Kurt had picked out his fair share of Christmas trees over the years. He was even self-aware enough that he could admit to being somewhat of a perfectionist on the matter. His own father had early on learnt that the best way to purchase a Christmas tree was to simply let Kurt loose while he himself stayed behind and talked to the vendors.

This year, Kurt had vowed not to interfere in any way.

This year, Blaine wanted the opportunity to choose.

“I can’t believe you had this on your bucket list,” Kurt said, gazing around the many different firs around them. “Not even just to be ironic or something. You just  _ really _ wanted to choose one.”

“I know, right?” Blaine said excitedly, his head swiveling around, trying to take in all the trees at once. “It’s awesome! I totally get why you do this every year!”

Shaking his head fondly at his husband, Kurt glanced over at the tree Blaine was standing by - and promptly felt his eyes widen. Oh no. No. Blaine couldn’t possibly...

“Hey Kurt!” Blaine shouted, gleeful. “Come look at this one! Isn’t it perfect?”

It most certainly wasn’t. It was way too tall, and it’s branches came out at such odd angles that dressing the tree would be horrendous. Not to mention it was the wrong color. Kurt wouldn’t even had glanced at it, it was so wrong.

But the way Blaine was looking at it, with wonder in his eyes, had Kurt shutting his mouth around the scathing words that wanted out. What didn’t he do for love?

“It’s wonderful,” Kurt smiled, eyes not leaving his husband who was almost bouncing in place, so excited from choosing his own tree. “Let’s go buy it.”

“Yes!” Blaine cried, throwing his arms around Kurt, pulling his husband into a tight hug. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.”

Kurt would just have to work extra hard to cover up the trees’ imperfections with decorations later. His husband was way too cute to say no to. Even if the tree was ugly as hell.


End file.
